


Действенные дисциплинарные методы

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knights of Ren AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Строптивая ученица магистра перешла черту дозволенного и дерзко нарушила правила ордена Рен...





	Действенные дисциплинарные методы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408151) by [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/pseuds/PoetHrotsvitha). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Если вам понравилась эта история, то не стесняйтесь заходить на страничку оригинала и оставлять под ней kudos'ы, автору будет приятно :)  
> Кроме того, у PoetHrotsvitha есть собственный арт-блог с чудесными рисунками https://thepoetdraws.tumblr.com :)  
> И, конечно, порекомендую свой любимый https://thepoetdraws.tumblr.com/post/166582326925/and-graven-with-diamonds-in-letters-plain-there <3

Кайло Рену понадобилось много лет, чтобы завоевать подлинное уважение в качестве магистра рыцарей Рен. Он принял это звание в относительно молодом возрасте, но благодаря уму и безжалостности смог заслужить сдержанное признание среди рыцарей.

Сей факт, впрочем, не производил впечатления на их последнего новобранца.

Нельзя сказать, что Кайло особо возражал, поскольку в ее случае — и только в ее — он находил эту дерзость по-своему пленительной. Впрочем, ее поведение не оставалось незамеченным другими членами Ордена, поэтому многие рыцари не слишком ладили с этим новым пополнением в своих рядах.

— Она пошла наперекор приказу! — тем временем продолжал Тамрид Рен — маска искажала его голос, но ничуть не уменьшала клокотавшую в нем ярость. Рутинный отчет о выполнении задания превратился в полноценный разбор полетов. Не удосужившись встать со своего места, где он только что предавался изучению древнего фолианта с тайными знаниями ситхов, Кайло выслушивал жалобу Тамрида, который, воспользовавшись моментом, когда большинство рыцарей отсутствовали, от души изливал пыл, поскольку было задето его самолюбие. — Она вмешалась в казнь, выставив меня дураком! Подрывая мой авторитет, она проявляет неуважение к тебе!

Кира Рен — совсем недавно получившая новое имя, но еще не заслужившая маску — наградила рыцаря неприязненным взглядом.

— Это были гражданские лица.

— Это было мое решение! — отрезал Тамрид. — Она не понимает нашу цель! — В его голос вплелась странная, но отчетливая нотка крамолы, балансирующая на грани язвительности, мгновенно распалившая гнев Кайло. — Возможно, долгое время, проведенное на руководящем посту, ослабило твою способность справляться с новобранцами…

…но не успел он среагировать и выпотрошить Тамрида, как в разговор вмешалась Кира:

— А может, проблема в том, что, попробовав капельку власти, ты разленился и стал невнимательным?

— Ты забыла свое место!

— Я не обычный новобранец!

— Ах, ну конечно! — Мужчина иронично скривил губы. — Увы, не все из нас готовы получать особые привилегии тем способом, которым это делаешь ты…

— Достаточно! — Поднявшись на ноги, Кайло сжал кулак, и рыцарь согнулся, издав глухое бульканье. Захват вышел довольно небрежным, но магистра не особо сердил затянувший спор, скорее, просто раздражал. Это повторялось слишком часто.

Остальные рыцари стояли в стороне и наблюдали за происходящим с изрядной долей безразличия, пока вдруг одна из фигур не вышла вперед.

— Прецедент очевиден, — серьезным тоном произнесла Лелаш Рен — всегда строгая сторонница соблюдения протокола. — Кире Рен необходима дисциплина, как это принято — это наша обычная практика.

Кайло обратил гневный взор на свою ученицу.

— « _Довольна тем, что натворила?_ » — рявкнул он на нее, выбрав метод общения, доступный лишь им двоим.

— « _Я готова принять наказание_ », — невозмутимо отозвалась Кира.

Под «наказанием» для рыцарей традиционно подразумевалась длительная изоляция в карцере или задание, в перспективе запросто способное закончиться серьезными травмами или летальным исходом. В прошлом такие меры были достаточно действенными.

Рассудок подсказывал, что надо без лишних слов назначить ей то или иное наказание и объявить вопрос закрытым. Следовало поступить именно таким образом. И все же…

Девушка уловила его колебания, и с ее конца Связи поползло чувство лукавого веселья — она осознала его нежелание накладывать положенные дисциплинарные меры, ведь в противном случае ему придется быть отлученным от ее… особого общества.

— « _Мне кажется, ты скоро прикончишь Тамрида_ », — почти жизнерадостно напомнила она.

Он и забыл про него. Досадливо вздохнув, Кайло расслабил руку — рыцарь рухнул на пол, хрипя и откашливаясь. Взгляды соратников по-прежнему были прикованы к нему в ожидании какого-либо решения.

Кира мысленно подтолкнула его, снова привлекая его внимание:

— « _Тебя вовсе не волнует, что я наплевала на приказы?_ »

Магистр фыркнул про себя:

— « _Единственный человек, перед которым ты должна отчитываться, это я_ ».

— « _Тогда тебе не надо накладывать на меня наказание на самом деле…_ »

Странная фраза Киры озадачила его.

— « _Прошу прощения?_ »

— « _Я уверена, у тебя уже давно есть кое-что на уме…_ » — протянула она, сопровождая реплику серией откровенно непристойных фантазий с ней самой в разных степенях раздетости, где он… Он тоже. И то, что она творила в своем воображении… Ох, крифф, раньше она никогда не соглашалась на это.

Внезапно он почувствовал, насколько плотной и жаркой стала одежда.

Тишина затянулась, и рыцари понемногу принялись топтаться на месте, украдкой переглядываясь друг с другом. Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло сжал и разжал кулак несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что голос не выдаст его.

— Возвращайтесь к тренировке.

Повторять не пришлось. Cтоя на ногах, Тамрид явно почувствовал себя лучше, и рыцарь спешно присоединился к покидавшим зал побратимам.

Едва они остались наедине, Кира, покачивая бедрами, приблизилась к нему и опустила руку ему на грудь.

— Я бы справилась, — тихо проговорила девушка. — Сумасшедшее поручение или решетка, — ее ладонь повела по его животу вниз, пока, наконец, не скользнула еще ниже. — Но мне кажется, этот вариант понравится мне куда больше.

Кайло перехватил ее запястье — и в этот же миг из-за дверей послышались глухие удары и треск — привычные звуки фехтования в просторном зале, отведенном специально для тренировок рыцарей Рен.

— И каким же образом это даст понять остальным, что ты в должной мере ответила за свой проступок?

— Предположу, — промурлыкала она, — что с небольшой помощью я в состоянии сделать вид, что очень… очень расстроена.

Девушка прижалась к нему, и Кайло осекся, чувствуя, как она медленно начала водить бедрами, дразня член восхитительными движениями. Ментальное единение вспыхнуло, как всегда бывало во время близости с Кирой, отдаваясь импульсами удовольствия в каждом из них. О Сила! Эта женщина опьяняла его, подстрекая принимать плохие решения. Ничего не изменилось с той поры, как он наткнулся на нее на Такодане, и до того, как показал ей истинный путь Силы. Его чувства остались неизменными и поныне, когда она приняла другое имя и другую цель.

— Кроме того, — промурлыкала девушка, — мне известно, что ты тоже думаешь об этом.

Она не ошибалась. Постыдный секрет, сладостная игра воображения, которой он порой предавался, где он стискивал ее в объятиях, чувствуя, как ее тело бьется под ним. Видение, как он принуждает эту невыносимую, полную завораживающего огня женщину подчиняться, показывая ей свое физическое превосходство, даже если наградой тому было мимолетное удовольствие.

— « _Сделай это!_ — распорядилась она, словно не замечая абсурдности самого требования забрать контроль. Но Кира приоткрыла ему свой разум, подкрепляя слова — и на миг он увидел ее в том самом кресле для допросов — только на этот раз она была обнаженной и чувственно корчилась под его взглядом. —  _Заставь меня кричать_ ».

И это потаенная мечта принадлежала не ему. А ей. От одной этой мысли у Кайло запульсировал член.

Он испытующе обхватил ее подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

— Я сокрушу тебя, — прошептал он, и ресницы Киры затрепетали, пряча затуманившийся рассеянный взгляд. Ее губы разомкнулись. Вряд ли кто-то из них был способен понять, с чьей стороны пришел будоражащий всплеск возбуждения.

Было несложно толкнуть ее вниз, вынуждая опуститься на колени.

Не скрывая нетерпения, она схватилась за его штаны, расстегивая их, и улыбнулась, когда член вырвался наружу.

— « _Уже стоит?_ » — самодовольно усмехнулась она.

Вместо ответа он обездвижил ее и Силой распахнул ее рот.

— « _Ох…_ — ему понравилось, как он застал ее врасплох. —  _Ох_ , — выдохнула она, когда член вошел в теплый рот, и Кайло застонал от нахлынувших ощущений».

Связь давала преимущество — он почувствует, если перейдет черту, и сумеет вовремя отступить, давая ей отдышаться, прежде чем вбиться в нее снова, получая удовольствие от ее теплого рта. Кира вздрагивала всякий раз, когда головка упиралась ей в глотку, даря ему ни с чем не сравнимое криффово наслаждение. То, как она, задыхаясь, всхлипывала, вероятно, не должно было настолько возбуждать его — но сейчас Кайло не требовалось притворяться хорошим человеком.

Смаковать эти ощущения слишком долго было нельзя, иначе действо могло закончиться чересчур рано. Очнувшись, он отстранил ее, слегка отпуская хватку и давая девушке мгновение передохнуть и размять начавшую неметь челюсть.

Голос Киры снова раздался в его голове:

— « _Можно я тебя поцелую?_ » — ее лицо восхитительно раскраснелось, когда он опустил к ней взгляд — зрачки были расширены, а губы влажно блестели. Она заговорила вслух, немного хрипло:

— Пожалуйста, учитель? — « _Снимешь маску?_ »

На миг он задумался, не поддаться ли искушению, но вместо этого лишь сильнее стал сжимать ее волосы, пока, наконец, она жалобно не замычала. И что-то темное в его сердце дрогнуло от этого звука.

— Ученица, какая часть в слове «наказание» тебе не понятна?

Без предупреждения он вздернул ее на ноги. Легко преодолевая слабое сопротивление — она вяло брыкалась, но не пыталась вырваться, Кайло толкнул ее к столу и, грубо согнув тонкое тело над столешницей, шлепнул по аппетитно выставленной попке. Сознание пощекотали чужие ощущения боли и предвкушения.

Он рывком спустил с нее штаны и обнаружил, что она уже насквозь промокла — ну конечно, как же еще — и в свете происходящего решил пропустить обычную подготовку.

Стиснув тонкие запястья, он вытянул руки Киры над ее головой и прижал их к столу. По сравнению с ним она была маленькой, и это удалось ему с непринужденной легкостью, а осознание происходящего распалило его во сто крат сильнее — больше, чем их обычный секс. Девушка грациозно распласталась перед ним, ее майка задралась на талии, а напряженные плечи заметно вздрагивали. Завороженный этим зрелищем, он не сразу успешно пристроился к ней, проведя пару раз членом по расщелинке ее упругих ягодиц. Но, совладав с собой, Кайло вставил ей одним плавным движением. Вскрик и шипение Киры стали музыкой для его ушей. Почти столь же сладостной, как ощущение того, что он находится внутри нее — горячей и податливой.

После первого полноценного толчка она жалобно ойкнула, и он мгновенно остановился — беспокойство взяло верх над инстинктами.

— « _Я в порядке!_ — поспешно уверила она, почти в панике от его промедления. —  _Я в порядке, не останавливайся, пожалуйста! Это так хорошо, и они должны услышать, помнишь?.._ »

Охваченный страстью, Кайло и позабыл главный смысл данного действа.

— « _Верно, ты права_ , — отозвался он, нежно прижавшись к ее уху, и продолжил прерванные движения. Беспокойство отступило, и стоны, которые срывались с ее губ, заводили все сильнее — звуки удовольствия и боли вообще сложно отличить друг от друга.

Он шлепнул ее по бедру и почувствовал, как под ее удивленный вскрик ее плоть сомкнулась вокруг него. И это… было бесподобно. Так хорошо, что он повторил это еще несколько раз, подстраиваясь под заданный темп. Тишина прерывалась лишь звуками шлепавшей плоти о плоть и красочным представлением Киры. Они сплелись в своем единении и Силе, и вряд ли во вселенной нашлось бы что-то более совершенное.

И все же оставалось еще кое-что.

Придерживая девушку одной рукой, Кайло справился с перчаткой на другой руке и, пошарив по ее лицу, нашел мягкие губы и просунул в них два пальца. Она с готовностью открыла рот и тщательно облизала их. Его Кира, его покладистая девочка…

И затем, медленно, давая ей в полной мере ощутить происходящее, он забрал руку и провел по ее спине, опускаясь к плотно сжатому анусу.

— Нет! — громко заплакала она, но Связь пульсировала от ее ненасытного возбуждения. Она уже представляла, как принимает его там, целиком, и он с трудом подавил довольный смешок.

— « _Не сегодня, милая_ ».

И она поняла почему, когда он осторожно ввел один палец в тугое колечко мышц. После краткой паузы, дав себе время свыкнуться с необычным ощущением и естественным дискомфортом, Кира разразилась очередным страдальческим воем.

Кайло даже несколько удивился, что после такого шума никто не заглянул проведать, чтобы убедиться, не убивает ли он ее, в самом деле. Хотя вряд ли бы нашелся храбрец, осмелившийся прервать его.

Он добавил второй палец, аккуратно прислушиваясь к Силе, чтобы убедиться, что не переборщил, и девушка принялась лепетать:

— Ай, пожалуйста, магистр, я не могу, это… Нет, это… Я не могу, слишком большой! Пожалуйста, простите меня! Мне жаль, простите-е-е!..

— Тишина! — громыхнул он в ответ, начиная входить в ритм и усерднее работать бедрами. Ее горячее и влажное нутро сжимало член, как в тисках, и все в его животе жестко напрягалось перед стремительно подступавшей разрядкой. Толчки были достаточно сильными, и ее тело билось о стол с каждым из них, кончики пальцев отрывались от пола, и она беспомощно болтала ногами.

Кира пометалась еще пару секунд и потом, шумно застонав, уронила голову на стол, пряча заплаканное лицо. И Кайло почти возненавидел себя за то, как член реагировал на эти звуки. Было что-то особенное в том, как единственное существо в галактике, бывшее ему под стать, подчинялось, послушно раскрываясь под ним, даже если это было только игрой.

Это было невероятно эротично — ее рыдания, перемежаемые судорожным дыханием всякий раз, когда он ритмично вбивался в нее — и любой, кто слышал их, безошибочно бы понял, что именно здесь происходит.

Если у совершенства было имя, то его звали Кирой. И он никогда, ни за что не отпустит ее!

— « _Нет_ , — ласково поправила она. —  _Это ты принадлежишь мне_ ».

И оглянулась на него, глядя круглыми зареванными глазами.

— Пожалуйста, учитель! — взмолилась она дрожащим голосом. — Мне правда очень жаль!.. Пожалуйста! Я буду хорошей, обещаю!

Это стало последней каплей, швырнувшей его во власть оргазма. Чувства словно застали его врасплох, хотя он и так знал, что близок, и неровное дыхание через вокодер превратилось в хрип. Кира захныкала, когда он пригвоздил ее к столу резче, чем намеревался, и с силой вогнал в нее последний раз. А после перед глазами все побелело.

Вздрагивая, он отпустил хватку — физическую и Силовую, — зная, что, скорее всего, оставил синяки на хрупких запястьях. Но его тешила мысль о собственных различимых метках на ее теле. Девушка удовлетворенно вздохнула, пока он продолжал нависать над ней, тяжело дыша.

— « _Думаю_ , — протянула она, —  _Тамрид перестанет дуться и нагнетать обстановку требованиями выслать меня_ ».

Маленькая дрянь.

Со вздохом он потерся о ее лицо и, морщась, отступил, вытаскивая все еще слишком чувствительный член.

— Разве ты справишься хоть с одним заданием, не доводя его до припадка?

Она не засмеялась вслух, не выдавая их игры, но перевернулась и с улыбкой сняла с него шлем. Запустив руки в его волосы, она притянула его к себе для долгого основательного поцелуя. И оторвавшись от его губ, озорно коснулась кончика его носа.

— Тогда, может, мне стоит остаться под твоим началом? — многообещающе прошептала она. — На ближайшие несколько миссий.

— Хм, — он сделал вид, что обдумывает предложение. — Возможно.

***

В тренировочном зале стало тихо, едва в дверь вошел магистр в маске, надежно скрывавшей лицо и в исправно одернутом облачении. Рыцари застыли, и все взгляды обратились к нему.

Они, безусловно, слышали представление, которое устроила Кира. Хотя, наверняка, его слышал весь корабль.

Сняв учебный меч со стены, Кайло несколько раз лениво крутанул его.

— Сегодня Кира Рен не сможет присоединиться к нам для спарринга, — объявил он, пару раз наклонив голову, чтобы размять шею. — И останется здесь вместо участия в нескольких ближайших миссиях. — Мужская гордость побудила его самодовольно добавить: — Пока выздоравливает.

Заняв исходную позицию, он поднял руку и поманил Тамрида, давая команду начинать.


End file.
